


Emma Black and the Philosopher‘s Stone

by Demiwitchwoodwalker



Series: Emma Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Harry Potter AU, Harry and Draco aren't idiots and actually kind of get along, Hatstalls (Harry Potter), I don't know what to tag for this, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Shapeshifter, but not really, daughter of poseidon, demiwitch, descendant of godric gryffindor, descendant of the greek gods, kinda fifth Marauder?, original wizarding family - Freeform, sirius black's stepdaughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demiwitchwoodwalker/pseuds/Demiwitchwoodwalker
Summary: I'm sure you've all heard the stories of Harry Potter, and Percy Jackson. I mean, why else would you be here? Actually, bad question, there are plenty of other reasons you could be here. Anyways, what if I were to tell you that the stories you know aren't the full ones? What if I told you one person was left out of them?My name is Emma Black, and I'm a daughter of Poseidon, and the Girl Who Lived. This is how everything actually happened.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Luke Castellan & Annabeth Chase & Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Emma Black [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618024
Kudos: 5





	Emma Black and the Philosopher‘s Stone

I'm sure you have all heard the story of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, etc.. You've also most likely heard the story of Percy Jackson, the child of the Prophecy, the son of Poseidon and all that. Well... Let's just say, that yes, those stories are mostly the truth, but they aren't the full stories. Both of those stories are missing one thing, or rather, they're missing one person.

That one person is me, Emma Grace Lilly Helen Black. Though, most people just call me Emma, or Em... or Ems, depending on who it is that's talking to/about me. I'm a daughter of Poseidon (I wish I wasn't though, it kinda sucks being a child of one of the Big Three). I'm blessed by Apollo, Demeter, Zeus, Hecate and Hermes... Which I now realize is quite a few gods for "a simple daughter of Poseidon"... My mother was a daughter of Hephaestus and a fire user, though she never told anyone and I only know because her powers were passed on to me. Since her powers were passed down to me and I'm blessed by those other gods, I can control all four of the main elements, Water, Fire, Earth and Air, and I have a few other powers, for example I can teleport because of Hecate... though, I usually pass out afterwards... My powers are helpful, I suppose, when it comes to protecting myself from whatever dangers I may face, but, they also cause me to constantly be in about one hundred times the amount of danger than I would be if I was just a normal demigod. That means, that I'm forced to stay in the only place where I'm supposedly safe, Camp Half-Blood.

I've been here since I was seven years old and, to tell the truth, I want nothing but to get out of here, just for a few hours even. Every day has pretty much the exact same routine: wake up, eat breakfast, train, eat lunch, train, eat dinner, go to the campfire (or play Capture the Flag, depends which day it is) and then go to bed, then do everything all over again the next day. Sure, every once in a while a new demigod shows up at Camp, but that happened maybe once a month unless it was the first couple weeks after summer vacation started. Maybe everything would be a bit more interesting if I had siblings who I could talk to and hang out with like literally every demigod but me, but that's something I'd never get to know because of the stupid oath that the Big Three (Poseidon, Zeus and Hades) made all those years ago.

Well, in the middle of June, a few days after my eleventh birthday, I finally got a chance to get out of Camp...

This is the story of my first year at Hogwarts, which surprisingly was actually one of the safest years of my life I had after the four years I was at Camp for...

The day started like most days at Camp Half-Blood. Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, was teaching some campers sword-fighting in the arena. Most of the Aphrodite kids were "fixing" something about their appearance like their hair or make-up. Clarisse La Rue and some other Ares were beating some kid up. Katie Gardner was chasing the Stoll brothers around Camp because they pulled some prank on her again and I was teaching my best friend, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, how to properly shoot more than one arrow at once. As usual, I ended up leaving Annabeth to train with her dagger after she had managed to shoot two arrows at once and still hit the bulls-eye, Katie caught the Stolls by tripping them with vines, campers sparred causing loud clangs to echo through a lot of Camp and I blasted Clarisse and the other Ares kids away from the kid with water as I went over to do some other kind of training.

I sighed and ran a hand through my raven black hair as I made my way towards the climbing wall. (Away from Annabeth who was pretty much attacking training dummies with her dagger, that Luke had given her while we were all on the run before we got here, and away from Clarisse and the other Ares kids who were yelling random curses after me.) The word climbing wall may mean something boring to you, but that's because you've probably never seen the climbing wall at Camp before. Lava streamed down a lot of it, there weren't any specific hand or foot holds, you had to find your own, and the walls shook as if there was an earthquake currently taking place.

I looked up at the climbing wall and grinned slightly before starting to climb up, quickly moving out of the way of the lava and grabbing hold of every ledge I could find, no matter how tiny it was. About five minutes later I climbed up onto the top and closed my eyes, relaxing for a few seconds before running across the top and jumping off the other side of the wall. I flipped myself in the air and rolled on the grass before stopping with one knee on the ground along with both hands. I stood up and shook my hair out of my face before walking around the climbing wall and climbing it again. 

After climbing the wall about ten times, I looked down at my watch and noticed that it was about half an hour before the Conch horn was going to sound for lunch. I quickly glanced down at myself and saw that (like I expected) my clothes had a few rips in them and were slightly singed in places. I really needed to change into some other clothes... And maybe take a quick nap? I thought as I yawned tiredly.

I quickly headed to my cabin, Cabin 3, and, after changing clothes, I laid down on my bunk and slowly drifted to sleep.

What felt like mere minutes later I was suddenly awoken by the Conch Horn. I groaned as I sat up and stretched my arms high above my head before standing up and walking out of my cabin, rubbing my eyes slightly with the back of my hands.

 _That was the Lunch horn, right?_ I thought as I walked to the Dining Pavilion. I glanced up at the sky and saw that the sun was still high and the sky was still a brilliant blue. Must be...

I sat down at the Poseidon table, alone like always. I sighed sadly as the other demigods made there way to their cabin's tables, all chatting happily with each other. I looked down at the table in front of me, not for the first time wishing that I was a normal demigod with multiple half siblings. Maybe a daughter of Hermes or Demeter. I always felt so left out of everything. Sure, I did that on purpose sometimes, because I didn't feel like I should be apart of things that certain cabins, siblings, did together. Still, even when I was hanging out with Annabeth or Luke I always felt kinda like they were pushing me away a bit. Luke didn't talk to me a whole lot anymore and Annabeth and I only ever really talked while training, and even then, she was usually paying more attention to her siblings or sometimes Luke than to me.

_If only I could get a quest or something... then I could finally get out of here and use my powers for something important... And maybe actually get to spend some time with people... even if it's just because of a quest... I thought and propped up my elbow on the table in front of me, leaning my head against my hand and entangling my fingers in my hair. Maybe I'll ask Chiron about a quest later... Or maybe I'll just secretly visit the Oracle, no matter how freaky that thing is..._

I was ripped out of my thoughts by Chiron stomping his hoof on the marble floor of the Pavilion, making me look up at him as everyone fell silent, waiting for him to speak.

"To the gods!" He yelled as he raised his cup above his head.

"To the gods..." I muttered before Wood nymphs came into the Pavilion with platters of food and loud chatter filled the air again.

"Sparkling water." I mumbled looking down at my cup and it immediately filled up with that, causing tiny droplets of water to spray in my face due to the fizz that the sparkling water had. I quickly rubbed the water off my face and grabbed a sandwich off of one of the platters along with an apple and some crisps and put them all on my plate before standing up from my seat and going over to the sacrificial fire like I always did at meals.

I ripped off some of my sandwich and threw the piece and some of my crisps into the fire. "Dad, please, I know that I shouldn't ask something like this but... Could you please do something to get me out of here, even if it's just for a day?" I muttered under my breath and I flinched back in shock when I heard a male voice answer in my head. _ **"Your time will come soon, my daughter."**_

For a few seconds I just stood there frozen, then I walked back to my table in a daze, shocked that my father had actually answered me. He had never done that before, except for on my birthday, I could have sworn that I heard his voice congratulate me every year...

As I ate my lunch I let my mind try and figure out what he had meant by "Your time will come soon", but I could only really come up with one explanation. Was I gonna get assigned a quest or something soon?

I shook my head dejectedly, I wouldn't know unless it happened, so... no reason to think too much about it. I gulped down the last of my drink and stood up, heading back towards my cabin, pulling random screws, pieces of metal, wires, springs, etc. out of my tool belt (which my father had sent me on my eighth birthday with a note saying it had belonged to my mother) as I did so. I didn't get why he couldn't just visit me, at least once. He was the only family I had left after all. My stepdad was a convicted mass murderer, even though I honestly didn't believe that it was him who murdered all those people, but there was no way I could prove that so I would most likely never see him again, meaning that he was pretty much gone and my mother... well, she was dead, so...

I constantly dreamed about or wondered what would have happened if my mother had never been killed. My stepdad would probably not have been locked up somewhere because from what I had heard, my mother's death had something to do with the events that caused him to supposedly murder all those people. I wouldn't be stuck here all year long and...

I sighed and shook the thought off, it was useless to dream about something that couldn't come true. I continued to tinker around with the pieces in my hands until I got to my cabin, where I placed the half built... thing that had been the result of my tinkering on the desk I had built onto my bunk a few years ago. I then walked into the bathroom in my cabin and leaned against the counter in front of the mirror, staring at my reflection. It was the same as always: An eleven year old with messy, shoulder length raven black hair, sea green eyes, freckled cheeks and nose, a scar the shape of a lighting bolt on my forehead and a long scar that runs from my left eyebrow across my nose and down to the right side of my chin. An annoyed sigh escaped my mouth and I leaned back again, kneeling down to open one of the drawers an take out a hair brush, which I started to run through my hair, trying to use it to get the knots out.

After a few minutes of trying fruitlessly to calm my mess of hair down I finally gave up and went back into the main part of my cabin. Grabbing the thing I had been building earlier I let myself fall back onto my bunk and continued to tinker around with it. Somehow it ended up being a small music box, which I placed back on the desk and closed my eyes, listening to the soft tune that the box was making. It sounded so familiar, yet at the same time completely unknown and I carefully stood up.

I went over to the window next to my bunk and opened the window, letting the warm summer breeze blow through my hair as I leaned my hands against the window sill. I took a deep breath in and sighed, looking out the window at Camp and the shimmering sea in the distance. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a small, dark shape heading in my direction from the sky over the ocean.

I squinted at the shape and a few seconds later, when it was closer, I could make out that it was some kind of bird. It continued to fly towards me, and I could now tell that the bird was an owl... But, that didn't make sense. Owls don't fly around in the middle of the day, nor do they fly over oceans... I tilted my head to the side slightly as different explanations of what was happening shot through my head. The owl could have been sent by Athena to attack me for whatever reason (possibly because I was still friends with Annabeth), it could be a monster in disguise that would attack me or... it could just be some normal owl that had somehow ended up over the water and didn't find it's way back to the land until now... I highly doubted the last one was what it was considering my luck.

I debated whether I should close my window so that the owl couldn't fly in or if I should just leave it and find out what'll happen, even if that meant I would risk getting attacked by something. I decided for the latter and quickly stepped back when the owl swooped into my cabin, flying in a circle around the middle of the room before landing on my desk and looking at me expectantly.

For a few seconds I just stared at the owl in shock and confusion, wondering what I should do. I had expected it to start clawing at me or for it to transform into some kind of monster, but... I never expected it to just land on my desk and stare at me like I was supposed to give it something. I quickly looked the owl over to see if their were any signs as to why it was here, not exactly expecting find anything, but my eyes stopped on an envelope that was attached to one of the owl's legs.

I carefully approached the owl, still expecting it to lash out or something, and slowly reached my hand forward. The owl just gave an impatient sounding hoot when I warily touched the envelope and started to untie the string attaching the envelope to the owl's leg. I fumbled around with the string for a couple of seconds before managing to untie the knot and pull the envelope away from the owl.

I carefully took a few steps back, looking at the owl which was still giving me an expecting look, it's yellowish gold eyes looking at me in a way that made me feel like I was supposed to do something. I shook my head slightly and looked back down at the thick envelope. It was sealed with red wax that had a weird crest stamped into it. I slowly turned the envelope over in my hands, somewhat expecting it to explode or something.

Written in neat letters in green ink were the words:

_Ms E. Black_  
_Cabin 3_  
_Camp Half-Blood_  
_Long Island Sound_  
_New York_

Frowning slightly in confusion, I flipped the envelope over in my hands again and slowly started to open the seal, holding the envelope slightly in front of me in case something jumped out of it or it exploded. I bit my lower lip as I completely opened the seal, but nothing happened. The tension left my shoulders and I let out a small breath of relief as I carefully took the three pieces of thick, rough paper in the envelope out and unfolded them, quickly reading through the first page.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

For a few moments I just stared at the letter in my hands, completely confused and shocked. This must be some sort of prank... I thought after a few seconds and looked around, trying to find whoever did it. I went over to my window and leaned out, looking to see if someone, most likely a Hermes kid, was sitting under it, trying their best not to laugh or something, but there was nobody there. I scowled and turned around, my eyes scanning every corner of the room where someone could be hiding. Once again I saw nobody.

"If this is some kind of prank, you can tell me now, y'know?" I said out loud but when nobody answered I frowned again and looked down at the letter I still had gripped tightly in my right hand.

 _There's no way this is a real thing..._ I thought as I read through the letter again and then glanced up at the owl, which for some reason was still looking at me like it was waiting for something. I wanted to ask why the owl was looking at me like that, but bit my tongue. I had no reason to ask that, it's not like the owl would be able to answer me anyways.

"Maybe Chiron will know what this is..." I mumbled under my breath.

"Chiron!" I yelled and knocked on the door of the Big House. I lowered my hand and waited ten or so seconds until the door opened to reveal Chiron, standing in all his centaur glory.

"Ah, Emma. What is the matter, my dear?" He asked me and instead of answering I just lifted up the letter and showed it to him. His face immediately went from confusion to realization, making me even more confused than I was when I first got the letter.

"Do you know what this is? Is it just some stupid prank?" I demanded as I lowered the letter again and looked up at Chiron.

"Come inside, we have a lot to talk about..." Chiron simply said and walked back into the Big House, not really giving me a chance to say anything else.

"There are a few things I never trusted myself to explain to you about your mother..." Chiron admitted after he had gotten into his magic wheelchair and I had hesitantly let myself be sat down on the couch across from the leopard head on the wall. "What do you mean?" I asked before I could stop myself, looking at Chiron in confusion.

"Well," Chiron took a deep breath. "your mother was not just a normal demigod, Emma, she was... something more." I tilted my head to the side slightly, waiting for Chiron to continue.

"Your mother was a witch, which is something I originally thought was just something the mortals came up with to explain bad things and things that they didn't understand. Turns out that's not true, though, many things the mortals think about them aren't the complete truth either. Witches and wizards aren't all cruel and evil. They're like everyone else, like the gods and demigods and mortals. Some are bad, some are good, some are just misunderstood."

Chiron paused briefly to allow me to process the information. _My mother was a witch, she had magic. She... She was a witch...Which meant that the letter probably had been real and not just some prank that someone pulled on me_. Slowly I nodded, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Your mother was one of the good witches and wizards and she was not killed by a monster like you were lead to believe, at least, not the kind of monster you thought. One of the worst, and most dark wizards, of all time murdered her, because he wanted to get to you, Emma." Chiron said and my breath hitched. My mother's death had been my fault, all my fault. If I just had never been born than my mother would still be alive. It was all my fault.

 _No,_ A voice said in the back of my mind, _It's also the guy who killed her's fault._

I clenched my fists as I felt a few tears prick my eyes and I took a shaky breath. "What's his name?" I asked, I wanted him to pay for what he did to my mother. I wanted to... I mentally shook my head. _If I hurt him or killed him, then I would be just as bad as he was._

"I believe your mother said his name was Lord Voldemort sometime before she died... Though, she did say that by then most witches and wizards called him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named because they were so scared of him." Chiron explained and I looked down for a few seconds.

"Why... If he wanted me... how come he didn't kill me after he... he dealt with my mother? And... why hasn't he tried since then to kill me? It's not exactly like I was in the safest place on earth when I was younger..." I asked, scowling slightly at the mention of the place I grew up in until I was seven and ran away.

"That's something that I never quite understood myself. I was told that after Voldemort killed your mother, which he did by using a curse that can't be blocked called the Killing Curse, he attempted to do the same with you but the curse rebounded and hit him instead. Somehow, the curse did not completely kill him, though, it greatly weakened him. He decided to just make the house you lived in explode around you, assuming that that should do the trick and then left. You used your powers, though not purposefully since you were still only a baby, to protect yourself from the explosion. Most wizards, I believe, think that you survived by using accidental magic. Later that night the man who killed your mother died, as he attempted to murder another family for the same reason as he killed yours. I don't exactly know why he did it though..." Chiron said and I once again took a shaky breath, closing my eyes for a couple of seconds.

"What did my step father have to do with all of that?" I asked weakly and looked at Chiron again, opening my eyes as a tear escaped and rolled down my cheek.

"From what I was told, he was the one who told Lord Voldemort where your mother was, though... the person who told me all of this, a man by the name of Remus Lupin, said that he didn't completely believe that your step father would do that. I'm not saying that he didn't do it, nobody knows completely for sure, seeing as there was a lot of evidence piled up against him, but... I myself am not sure what he really had to do with your mother's death." Chiron told me and I felt another tear roll down my cheek. I quickly wiped it off before it could fall onto my lap and I looked up at Chiron once again.

"So... Why... Why did I get the letter? What's... What's this Hogwarts place, and what does it have to do with me?" I asked hesitantly, wanting to for once in my life, not know anything more about my mother and what happened to her.

"Hogwarts is a school for magic in the UK. Your mother went there when she was your age, and you got the letter because you are also a witch. You also have magic, and you are supposed to go to this school to learn how to use it." Chiron explained and I blinked.

"So... Should I go? Or... What am I supposed to do?" I asked, looking at Chiron hopefully. This could be my chance to get out of here!

"I believe you should, but... you have to remember, the school is in the UK..." Chiron said and my hopes shrunk slightly. I couldn't fly there in a plane, Zeus would almost certainly blast me down, and a boat would take ages, even though I was a daughter of the sea...

"I could use the powers that Hecate gave me to teleport there! If I practice!" I said hopefully, even though I knew that if I did that I would probably collapse and pass out for a while after I had done that.

Chiron grimaced slightly and I knew that he already knew what I was thinking, and didn't want me to do that for that reason.

"Emma, you and I both know that you can't do that. But... you still have that necklace that your father gave you some years ago, don't you?" Chiron asked and I stared at him, slightly taken by surprise by that.

I instinctively curled my fingers around the silver chain around my neck and I tilted my head to the side slightly. _What did the necklace have to do with anything?_ It was just a simple silver chain with a trident charm on it...

I voiced these thoughts to Chiron and he just smiled.

"That necklace is special, Emma, it can be used in many ways, one of which is to teleport you places that you couldn't reach without it." Chiron explained and I stared at him in shock, my jaw hanging down slightly.

"What?! But... Why would my father even give me something like that?" I asked, looking down at the trident charm as I played around with it, rubbing my thumb over the small blue pearl right below where the charm was attached to the chain.

"Your father knew what you are, and he knew that you would need a way to get to Hogwarts." Chiron said simply. I nodded, that made sense, I suppose...

"So... I can go to Hogwarts? And... Umm..." I trailed off, looking down at the letter and placing the other three pieces of thick, rough paper on top of the first one. "Where am I supposed to buy the supplies?" I asked as I read through them.

"There are things like a wand, robes and quills and parchment... And a lot of magic books... I don't think I can buy that anywhere..." I looked up at Chiron in confusion.

"Your mother said there was a place where everyone went to buy that stuff, a place called Diagon Ally. She told me once that people who didn't have wizard families would usually have either someone from the school or from the Ministry of Magic come to take them to buy their supplies." Chiron said and I nodded slightly.

"Okay... Why did my mother tell you all of this though?" I asked and Chiron smiled slightly. "Because I was just as curious as you, and I couldn't just let her go off over the school year without knowing where she was going." He chuckled slightly at that and I grinned slightly.

"Well... I suppose I should probably go answer this now... Tell them that... That I will go to Hogwarts..." I said and Chiron nodded as I stood up.

_Dear Ms McGonagall,_

_I will gladly attend Hogwarts this year. Also, I believe the owl that's delivering this letter deserves some kind of special treat or something, since it had to fly all the way here. I gave it some water and food that one of the Hecate kids gave me which they give their owls, but... I think it deserves some rest. I don't know how long this letter will take to get to you, since it has to travel over seas, but, I hope it reaches you in time..._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Emma Black_

I nodded slightly after I read through the letter I had written back to Hogwarts and carefully slipped it into an envelope which I sealed shut. I then turned back to the owl, smiling apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but... You're gonna have to bring this back to Hogwarts, okay?" I told it and the owl just hooted in response, sticking it's leg out towards me, obviously waiting for me to tie the letter to it.

"Okay then..." I muttered and took the string that the envelope with my Hogwarts letter was attached to the owl's leg by.

The second I had finished tying the envelope to the owl's leg, it spread it's wings and flew off out of my window. I smiled slightly as I watched it fly off, even though I felt bad for making the poor bird fly so far back, I was happy. It was taking back the letter that would confirm that I would finally get out of here!

Suddenly my smile turned to a frown. How was I supposed to tell Annabeth and Luke that I was leaving? My shoulders slumped at the thought and I sighed, sitting down on my bed whilst staring down at my hands.

 _I think I'll just wait a little while... I won't be leaving for another couple months..._ I thought and then let myself fall back onto my bed, staring up at the bottom of the empty bunk on top of mine... _Those are gonna be a long two and a half months..._


End file.
